The invention is an apparatus for more easily and effectively aerating and fertilizing soil.
A common technique for aerating and fertilizing trees and other plants in the agricultural industry today is to dig a hole in the ground and then to add fertilizer into the hole. Drilling and fertilizing machines such as that disclosed can save a great deal of labor and time, particularly in large agricultural operations, however, for an individual or homeowner this option would be too costly and impractical.
The problem encountered by the homeowner has been the lack of a self-contained power unit that is rechargeable and would allow homeowners the ability to more effectively and efficiently fertilize their trees and shrubs.
Another problem which plagues current machines available in the market are the tendency of certain parts in their system to become rusted or otherwise corroded during prolonged periods of use. This results in the need for frequent lubrication, or for replacement of those parts periodically.
Additionally, due to the presences of unmarked utility lines, sprinkler lines, and large tree roots, a non-metallic and flexible drill bit needed to be developed, thereby flexing or bending when coming in contact with a buried, underground object as mentioned previously.
Finally, a problem with larger pervious devices is that they are difficult to laterally stabilize during drilling. This can result in holes being drilled, which are larger than necessary and can create forces and jerks, which can be transmitted to the operator through the machine.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a soil aerating and fertilizing tool which is self contained and rechargeable, resistant to rust and corrosion, non-metallic and flexible, and which provides lateral guidance during drilling thereby reducing unnecessary forces and jerks.
These also exists a need for a powered hand tool specifically created for the purpose of aerating the drip line area beneath trees as well as serving as paths for fertilizer and other nutrients to reach the feeder roots with greater ease.
The development of a powered unit with a motor (electric or gasoline) would greatly improve the efficiency of the effort. Corded or rechargeable units would allow homeowners the ability to fertilize more effectively and efficiently their trees and shrubs. More powerful gasoline powered units would do the same for commercial application. Motors could be built to match the size of the application or intended use. A need also exists for safer drill bits for home use.
The current invention is designed to fill the above-mentioned needs.
The invention is an apparatus for aerating soil proximate to a plant with root system. The apparatus is made from a polymer drill bit with an indentation between one-fourth and one-third of the overall length of the polymer drill bit from the drill end and a drill that engages the polymer drill bit to form a bore hole in soil adjacent a plant with root system.
The invention also relates generally to a device for drilling, wherein a drill bit mounted on a drill rod assembly forms a drill hole in the soil, in the drip line area, allowing air to mix with the soil and serving as a path for fertilizer and other nutrients, providing a richer, healthier medium that promotes growth in plants and trees.